Your Life, My Life
by lev oh
Summary: kehidupan masing-masing couple EXO. disini, EXO tetap 12.
1. Chapter 1

**Your Life, My Life  
**

 **Exo member**

 **Romantis x keluarga x komedi x persahabatan x drama**

 **Typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **Sehun milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan kedua orangtuanya (berat hati mengakuinya)**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **Bab 1**

Sehun diam termenung tak bergerak sedari tadi. Pikirannya kosong, pandangannya tidak fokus, dan tubuhnya kaku. Ini sudah terjadi sejak sekitar satu jam yang lalu dan Sehun sama sekali tidak menunnjukkan perubahan sikap tubuhnya sedari tadi. Semua teman-teman dan saudara Sehun, memandang iba dan heran dengan keadaan Sehun.

"seperti istrimu sedang merenggang nyawa saja, Sehun. Dia hanya mengalami kontraksi karena terlalu setres yang dialaminya, dan kau seharusnya tahu harus menjaga jarak dengan gadis lain, apalagi itu mantan kekasihmu."

Sehun tidak bergeming. Sehun sangat kalut, saat mengetahui bahwa istri tercintanya mengalami pendarahan tepat didepan matanya dengan lelehan air mata dari mata indahnya. Sehun sadar, bahwa dia melakukan suatu kesalahan besar saat itu. Sehun sangat menyesal, lebih memilih menyembunyikan keberadaan mantan kekasihnya yang berusaha mendekatinya setelah sekian lama hilang, dari istrinya. Seharusnya, Sehun tahu ' _sepandai-pandainya menyembunyikan bangkai, pasti akan tercium juga'_. Sebuah paribahasa yang berulangkali diucapkan bagai mantra oleh _hyung_ nya sendiri. Dan Sehun menutup telinga.

 _Menyesal pun tak ada gunanya, sudah terlambat, dan..._

 _Luhan tahu semuanya_

"Hun, sebaiknya kau makan dulu." Sehun tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi seluruh tubuh Sehun hingga sumsum tulangnya, membuat Sehun merasakan nyeri luar biasa. Sehun tidak berani membayangkan pengkhianatan yang hampir dilakukannya pada Luhan yang sedang mengandung anak pertama mereka.

 _Pesona iblis sangat kuat_.

"setidaknya minum, kau dehidrasi." Sehun tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun disekitarnya. Sehun merasa, hanya ada dirinya disana dengan keadaan lorong rumah sakit yang sunyi dan pengap. Lantai yang dipijak Sehun terasa berputar-putar, suara detik jam bergema bersahut-sahutan ditelinga. Sehun merasa pusing, lemas, tak bertenanga, mual, dan—

"Sehun?" Sehun tersadar saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dengan sedikit remasan penyemangat yang mengalir dari ujung-ujung jari panjangnya menuju tubuh Sehun yang sangat membutuhkan.

Sehun menolehkan kepala dan menemukan senyuman hangat dari _hyung_ nya. Sehun tersadar dengan cepat. Semua nyawanya masuk kembali kedalam tubuh sehun dan mengembalikan kesadaran Sehun yang sempat berterbangan kesana-kemari.

" _hyung_ —" suara Sehun tercekat di tenggorokannya yang kering.

"kau dehidrasi. Suhu disini dingin, dan kau terus-menerus mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku akan melarangmu masuk menemui istrimu jika kau masih dalam keadaan seperti ini. Walaupun kau suaminya, aku tidak peduli."

"Y-Yifan _hyung_." Sehun tak kuasa menahan segala beban yang sedari tadi menggerogoti hatinya. Sehun hanya manusia biasa yang pasti adakalanya lemah disaat tertentu.

"menangis tidak membuat seorang laki-laki apalagi suami menjadi lemah." Sehun sedikit membualatkan matanya mendengar perkataan _hyung_ nya. Sehun menatap mata Yifan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Terima kasih, hyung. Tapi, saya tidak menangis di sini._ "

" _Mengapa? Apa masalahnya?"_

 _"tidak ada."_

" _Dan-_ "

"kau malu menangis dihadapan kami semua?" salah seorang memotong perkataan Kris dan menujukan pertanyaan pada Sehun yang sedang memandang mereka semua dengan polos.

Sehun berdiri . " _mian, hyungdeul_. Aku tidak sadar jika ada kalian." Sehun membungkuk tanda permintaan maafnya pada semua orang disana. " _and thank's_. Karena sudah datang kemari padahal sudah larut malam." Sehun membungkuk sekali lagi dengan dalam dan lama.

Sehun menatap satu persatu orang disana. "Kris _hyung,_ Jongdae _hyung,_ Jongin _hyung_ , Suho _hyung_ , dan Chanyeol _hyung. Gumawo._ " Sehun berkata lirih lalu pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang menatapnya, menuju seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat yang baru saja keluar dari kamar yang ditempati oleh istrinya.

"istri anda baik-baik saja, dan anda boleh menjenguknya."

Sehun merasa semua tulang-tulangnya meleleh dan mengalir disekitar kakinya yang kesemutan. Sedari tadi Sehun hanya menatap Luhan yang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang tempatnya beristirahat setelah dilakukan perawatan oleh dokter dan suster tadi. Sehun tidak berani mendekat. Kakinya membeku, nafasnya tercekat, Sehun tak mampu mengutarakan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Sehun merasa dunianya runtuh berantakan malam itu, setelah sepulangnya dari cafe Chanyeol untuk melakukan pertemuan dan juga untuk mengutarakan penolakan pada mantan kekasihnya yang memintanya kembali bersama. Sehun takkan pernah kuasa untuk meninggalkan kekasih hidupnya hanya untuk seorang gadis yang bahkan pernah meninggalkan Sehun begitu saja dan tidak memperdulikan bagaimana perasaan Sehun.

Luhan berdiri kaku didapur dengan lelehan air mata di wajah dewinya. Sehun terkejut luar biasa. Tanpa memberi waktu Sehun untuk bertanya apa penyebab Luhan menangis, Luhan berteriak histeris. Sehun tak berani membayangkannya lagi.

Luhan memandang Sehun yang masih berdiri dibalik pintu dengan pandangan kosongnya. Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Hawa dingin yang dikeluarkan Sehun serasa mencekik Luhan hingga menusuk-nusuk tulangnya.

"kau mau berdiri disana? Auramu membuatku menggigil, bahkan Shinma juga menendang-nendang." Luhan berusaha menegembalikan kesadaran Sehun yang lagi-lagi berterbangan tanpa bisa Sehun cegah. "kau mau memelukku atau keluar dari kamar ini?" Luhan memberikan penawaran, berharap mampu menarik perhatian Sehun.

Sehun tersadar. Sehun memandang Luhan dengan mata sayunya. "mau menangis dipelukanku, _oppa_?" Luhan merentangkan kedua tangan dan Sehun langsung berlari menerjang Luhan dengan pelukan hangatnya.

"kau tidak marah padaku?" Sehun menatap mata bening Luhan dalam. Luhan balas menatap mata Sehun yang dipenuhi perasaan cemas, sedih, dan bersalah yang sangat kentara dimata coklat tajam milik suaminya. "kau berharap aku marah padamu?" Luhan bertanya menggoda.

Luhan tak mampu membohongi perasaan marah dan kecewanya saat tahu ternyata Sehun selalu pulang malam hanya karena menghabiskan waktu bersama mantan kekasihnya, padahal ada dirinya yang selalu menunggu Sehun dirumah. Tapi, Luhan selalu percaya bahwa Sehun tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya, dan Luhan selalu percaya apa yang dilakukan Sehun adalah untuk menjaga perasaannya.

"Shinma bahkan sama sekali tidak marah padamu dan melarangku untuk marah padamu juga." Luhan tersenyum manis hingga membuat tubuh Sehun yang semula tegang lambat laun menjadi lemas. "Shinma selalu menendangku jika aku marah padamu." Luhan mengelus perut besarnya.

Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi Sehun dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap manik coklat tajam Sehun. "aku yakin kau sudah diberi petuah baru dari Yifan _oppa_? Mau mencobanya? Menurutku, itu pertanda bahwa kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku dan mencintaiku. Tak usah malu."

Sehun tak kuasa menahannya. Seluruh beban yang ada dipundaknya karena kesalahannya sendiri, terangkat dengan mudahnya karena Luhan. Sehun sangat menyesal telah membuat Luhan kecewa. Sehun sangat malu pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun menangis tersedu-sedu dibelahan dada Luhan dengan kencang.

"hei, jika kau menangis seperti ini, aku yang jadi malu. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengarnya? Kau menangis seperti anak kecil." Luhan mengelus rambut dan punggung tegap Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Luhan, malah semakin kencang menangis. Luhan bahkan gelagapan menghadapi kelakuan Sehun yang diluar dugaannya. "suara tangismu sekarang bahkan lebih kencang dari bayi yang baru lahir." Luhan berusaha mengejek Sehun agar mengecilkan suara tangisnya, namun gagal. Luhan hanya bisa menenangkan Sehun yang malah semakin kencang menangis.

"aku menyesal sudah menyarankanmu untuk menangis. Malah aku yang dibuat malu." Sehun tidak peduli dengan ucapan Luhan dan tetap menangis sambil menelusupkan semakin dalam kepalanya di dada Luhan.

"kurasa aku tahu jawabannya." Luhan terkekeh.

Beberapa pasang mata terlihat saling mendorong satu sama lain didepan pintu rawat Luhan, bergantian mengintip apa penyebab Sehun menangis dengan kencang. Para istri mereka hanya memandang jengah kelakuan suami mereka yang berebut mengintip kedalam. Bahkan, sekarang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan 0rang disekitar mereka bukanlah suara tangis Sehun yang keras, melainkan lima orang laki-laki dewasa yang ribut berebut mengintip.

"aku malu sekali. Tak kusangka mereka begitu bersemangatnya melihat Sehun menangis. Kurasa Sehun nanti akan dipermalukan oleh mereka. Kasihan sekali. Aku turut berduka untuk harga diri Sehun yang tinggi." Yang lain mengangguk.

Semenjak insiden Sehun menangis dipelukan Luhan, Sehun bekerja keras menabung untuk kelahiran buah hati mereka yang akan lahir kurang beberapa hari lagi. Sehun tidak pernah benar-benar jauh dari Luhan.

Luhan yang merasakan perbedaan Sehun, hanya bisa mengulum senyum bahagianya. Sehun bernar-benar mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya tempo lalu, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Luhan memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang bermain I-Phone sambil tiduran di sofa, Luhan masih tinggal dirumah sakit. Masalah antara Sehun dan Luhan menyebabkan kondisi tubuh Luhan turun. Lagipula, beberapa hari lagi Luhan akan melakukan persalinan anak mereka.

"ada sesuatu?" Luhan tidak mampu menahan rasa penasarannya saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang mengkerut.

"tidak. Hanya saja _hyungdeul_ mengajakku ke cafe Chanyeol _hyung_. Kata Jongdae _hyung_ , mereka ingin bertemu denganku karena aku terlalu sibuk." Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tanpa menatap balik Luhan dan dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"apa yang perlu dipikirkan?" Luhan senang sekali bisa melihat ekspresi lucu Sehun yang sangat jarang diperlihatkan oleh Sehun.

"entahlah. Aku merasa, jika bertemu mereka akan menjadi sebuah bencana untukku." Sehun tetap mempertahankan ekspresi kesalnya hingga membuat Luhan tertawa kencang.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan perasaan geli yang menyelubungi hatinya. Sehun itu memang punya perasaan yang kuat terhadap keselamatan dirinya. Perasaan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun memiliki perasaan buruk pada _hyung_ nya memang tidak salah. Luhan tahu bahwa niat mereka mengundang Sehun adalah untuk mengolok-olok Sehun akan kejadian tempo hari. Para istri mereka yang melaporkannya pada Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar Luhan tertawa, sontak menoleh dengan cepat dan melotot tajam pada Luhan.

"tuh kan, benar. Mereka punya maksud buruk padaku." Sehun cemberut dan mengetikkan suatu balasan dengan kasar pada I-Phone miliknya. "memang kenapa?"

Luhan tidak dapat menghentikan tawanya yang menyebabkan Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Sehun itu bertanya, bukan melontarkan candaan.

" _oppa_ deul bahagia sekali setelah kau menangis." Cukup jawaban singkat Luhan yang mengandung banyak sekali makna bagi Sehun. Wajah Sehun merah sekali. Luhan hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan kelakuan Sehun. Padahal, itu salah Sehun sendiri.

"aku benci mereka." Sehun berkata datar dengan wajah merahnya.

"itu salahmu sendiri, Hun." Luhan mengingatkan Sehun dengan wajah tenangnya, tidak peduli bahwa Sehun malah menatapnya sengit.

"tapi kan kau yang menyuruhku menangis!" Sehun tetap tidak mau kalah.

"kan aku tidak menyuruhmu menangis seperti bayi! Aku bahkan malu sekali saat mendengar suara tangismu itu."

"apa sekeras itu?" Sehun merubah raut wajahnya yang semula marah dan kesal, menjadi wajah bingung dengan cepat. Bahkan Luhan yang melihat perubahan pada ekspresi Sehun terkejut.

"iya. Dan Minseok _eonni_ , Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yixing _eonni_ , dan Zitao _eonni_ malu sekali karena suami mereka menjadi bahan perbincangan orang sekitar selama berhari-hari."

"kenapa mereka yang jadi bahan perbincangan?"

"mereka berebut mengintip dikaca pintu saat mendengarmu menangis, dan mereka sangat heboh."

"oh... jadi itu yang membuat mereka tidak datang kemari?"

"tentu."

Sehun melemparkan asal I-Phone nya di sofa lalu beranjak mendekati Luhan dan berbaring disamping Luhan sambil memeluk erat Luhan. "aku malu sekali... aku tidak mau bertemu mereka." Sehun berkata manja.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan menunjukkan sesosok _namja_ tampan dan tinggi dengan rambut silver berantakan miliknya, membawa bingkisan buah-buahan yang masih segar.

"yo! Luhan- _ah_. Bagaimana kabarmu?" suara _baritone sexy_ miliknya terdengar merdu bagi Luhan. Luhan sangat menyukai suara _baritone_ miliknya.

"aku tidak pernah berhenti mengagumi suara _baritone_ mu, Chanyeol _oppa_." Luhan tersenyum manis. Sehun saat pertama kali mendengar suara _baritone_ Chanyeol, mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Luhan.

"aku menganggap kau dalam keadaan baik. Ada apa dengannya?" Chanyeol meletakkan bingkisan di meja, menatap Sehun dan Luhan bingung.

"kurasa untuk saat ini, suaramu tidaklah membuat Sehun cemburu." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil. "sekarang bagaikan lonceng maut yang akan menurunkan harga diri Sehun yang tingginya selangit." Goda Luhan.

"maksudmu tentang tang—" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong oleh geraman Sehun yang membuat rambut ditubuh Chanyeol dan Luhan berdiri. "tutup mulut." Luhan meringis bersalah pada Chanyeol yang mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"siapa yang menjaga cafe _oppa_? Dan terima kasih untuk bingkisannya."

Chanyeol perlahan menjauh mendekati pintu. "anak-anak yang menjaganya sementara. Oh iya, Baekhyun titip salam untukmu. Dia menyesal tidak dapat datang menjengukmu, karena dia sedang diculik oleh _eomma_ ku." Chanyeol berbalik membuka pintu. "kuharap kau melahirkan dengan selamat, Han- _ah_." Pintu tertutup.

"cepat bangun! Dasar mesum."


	2. Chapter 2

**Couple Family**

 **Exo member**

 **Romance x family x comedy x friendship x drama**

 **Typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **Sehun milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan kedua orangtuanya (berat hati mengakuinya)**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **Chapter 2**

Jongdae tertawa keras, tidak kuasa menahannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu bahagia sehingga membuatnya menangis karena tertawa. Semua orang yang ada di cafe, memandang heran Jongdae yang masih tertawa keras tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang sekitar.

"yah _hyung_. Aku malu sekali." Chanyeol berkata ngeri pada Kris yang sedang menyesap rokok miliknya santai. " _hyung_ mu punya dendam dengan Sehun, yah?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin, saudara kembar tidak identik dengan Jongdae.

"kurasa aku yang punya dendam dengan bocah itu." Jongin bergidik ngeri saat mendengar suara cempreng milik Jongdae.

Chanyeol dan Jongin saling berpandangan sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan pada orang dewasa lain yang berada disana.

Kris yang masih menyesap rokok miliknya, dan Suho yang tidak memperdulikan suara tawa Jongdae dengan membaca buku santai. Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan memohon pada Kris yang kebetulan sedang menatap balik Chanyeol.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, balik menatap tajam Chanyeol lalu mengarahkan tatapannya pada Jongin. Jongin yang ditatap hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda angkat tangan. Kris menatap Chanyeol sebentar, dan mengalihkan tatapan pada Suho, namun Chanyeol menggeleng keras.

Kris menghela nafas kasar. Memandang sengit Jongdae yang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya dan tetap asik tertawa. Kris malu luar biasa, karena suara tertawa Jongdae yang keras membuat mereka menjadi bahan tontonan.

 _Lagi-lagi menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang lain._

 _Malunya_...

Kris dengan kasar menendang kaki Jongdae dibalik meja hingga membuat meja terangkat dan menyebabkan minuman tumpah.

"aih... sakit tahu _hyung_!" jongdae memprotes dengan suara cempreng miliknya.

" _hyung_! Kau tertawa seperti orang gila! Kita menjadi tontonan orang sekitar karena suara tertawamu!" Jongin mengingatkan Jongdae dengan berbisik.

"aku tak bisa menahannya. Sehun lucu sekali saat Chanyeol bercerita tadi. Aih... aku ingin sekali melihatnya, apalagi mengingat saat dia menangis. haha—" Jongin buru-buru membekap mulut Jongdae yang akan tertawa lagi.

"Suho _hyung_ , tolong telfon Minseok _noona_ untuk menjemput suaminya yang saat ini sangat 'luar biasa'." Jongin berusaha keras mempertahankan tangannya untuk membekap mulut Jongdae.

"halo? Sayang, Minseok masih bersamamu?"

"..."

"bilang bahwa 'suaminya sedang dalam keadaan 'luar biasa''. Dan, suruh cepat datang kemari."

"yah... kenapa kau menjemputku? Seharusnya tak usah kau dengarkan ucapan Suho _hyung_." Chen memberengut kesal disamping istrinya.

"ya Tuhan, Dae- _ah_. Kau sudah membuat malu mereka, sudah pasti aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari auman musang." Minseok tetap fokus menyetir mobil.

"memang ada musang galak?"

"hampir. Dia datang untuk melabrak Chanyeol."

"ough... aku harus melihatnya. Putar balik, Min..." Jongdae memelas.

"tidak! Kau harus pulang dan mencuci pakaian."

"tidak mau! Aku ingin melihat adegannya..." Jongdae memasang aegyo. "lagipula, mencuci kan tugas seorang istri." Minseok menatap Jongdae sengit, lalu menatap jalanan kembali. Jongdae yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu, menciut.

"memang siapa tadi pagi yang berjanji akan mencuci pakaian?"

"aih... janji yang kuutarakan waktu mengajakmu bercinta tadi pagi yah?" Jongdae tersenyum mesum.

"cukup!" wajah Minseok memerah saat mendengar ucapan suaminya.

"aih... tak usah malu begitu. Ternyata, bercinta dipagi hari membuatmu begitu bersemangat dan sangat bergairah." Jongdae tetap menggoda Minseok yang semakin memerah.

Minseok sangat malu sekali. Dengan kasar, Minseok menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan tanpa berkata apapun. Jongdae menatap Minseok bingung, dipandanginya Minseok dan jalanan didepannya bergantian.

"kenapa—" ucapan Jongdae terputus saat merasakan aura gelap pada wajah Minseok. "turun." Minseok berkata rendah hingga membuat Jongdae bergidik.

"tapi—"

"sekarang." Nada suara Minseok semakin dalam dan menyeramkan bagi Jongdae. Dengan terpaksa, Jongdae turun dari mobil.

Mobil melesat cepat sekali dihadapan Jongdae. Jongdae hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia harus berjalan menuju rumahnya sejauh 2 km, karena di jalanan menuju rumahnya tidak ada kendaraan umum.

Jongdae berjalan dengan lesu sambil menggerutu. "tak bawa dompet. Tak bawa handphone. Aih... sial sekali." Jongdae menendang-nendang asal batu-batu kecil didepannya dan tidak memperhatikan kedepan.

"hey!" Jongdae mendengar suara seseorang dan menghalangi jalan didepannya. Jongdae mendongak, dan menemukan seorang namja yang bertubuh tinggi, besar, dan berwajah garang sambil melempar-lemparkan batu kecil ditangannya.

Jongdae menelan ludahnya yang berubah bagai jarum dengan kasar. "kau yang menendang kerikil ini?" luar biasa menakutkannya suara milik namja didepannya. Jongdae dengan terpaksa mengangguk kaku.

"kau! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" Jongdae merasa seluruh sendi ditubuhnya kaku. Belum saja Jongdae menjawab, namja didepan tersebut melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar dugaan Jongdae. Jongdae berpikir bahwa namja sangar didepannya ini akan marah lalu memukulnya hingga bonyok. tapi—

"hua... _eomma_... _eomma_... sakit... sakit sekali _eomma_. _Namja_ ini menendang batu yang besar ke kepalaku..." menangis dengan keras seperti Sehun waktu itu. Jongdae cengo.

Jongdae baru saja sadar, bagaimana betapa malunya saudara dan teman-temannya tadi akibat dirinya. Sekarang, Jongdae merasakannya.

"astaga! Kasihan sekali Dae. Dia harus berjalan sejauh 2 km kerumah." Minseok mengeluh, lalu membalikkan setir mobil untuk menjemput Jongdae. "dasar suami tidak berguna! Bisa-bisanya tidak bisa mengendarai mobil tapi suka sekali keluyuran."

Jongdae sedari tadi masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Jongdae diam, bersikap tak acuh pada Minseok, hingga—

" _eomma_..." ibu mertua Minseok datang. Jongdae menghambur memeluk ibunya, bersikap manja layaknya anak gadis yang sedang marah.

Ibu Jongdae hanya mengelus-elus kepala anaknya sayang. "lihat, siapa yang kekanakan." Minseok memprovokasi. Jongdae tidak perduli dengan ucapan Minseok dan tetap menyamankan pelukannya.

" _eomma_ , masa' tadi aku diturunkan di tengah jalan dan disuruh jalan sampai kerumah. Apalagi, masih jauh jaraknya... kan lelah _eomma_..." Jongdae mengadu pada ibunya dengan sangat manja.

"Jong- _ah_ , kalau begitu ayo ikut _eomma_ pulang."

Jongdae mengangkat kepalanya dengan heran. Dia sedang mengadu keluh kesahnya pada ibunya, tapi mengapa malah diajak pulang?

"kenapa?" Jongdae tidak kuat menahan rasa penasaran yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum manis menatap anak kesayangannya yang begitu manja. Minseok dan mertuanya, saling bertatapan sejenak dengan kerlingan mata yang disadari oleh Jongdae.

"kurasa, kau harus menjadi janda, Minseok- _ah._ " Jongdae mendelik. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum maklum. " _eomma_ mendoakanku supaya cepat mati?" Jongdae histeris.

Sang ibu tidak menghiraukan Jongdae dan tetap menggodanya. "maaf, Minseok- _ah_. Kau harus cari suami yang baru—" Jongdae memerah. "anak _eomma_ satu ini belum siap menikah ternyata, dia masih kekanakan. _Eomma_ akan bawa dia pulang." Ibu Jongdae tersenyum pedih.

"tak apa-apa, _eomma_. Aku baik." Minseok melirik Jongdae yang sedang menatapnya. "kurasa ide mencari suami yang baru tidaklah seburuk yang aku pikirkan." Minseok tersenyum manis.

Jongdae sangat merah. Malu, jengkel, marah menjadi satu. Jongdae menatap _eomma_ nya dengan melas. " _eomma_ , kau tidak berniat benar-benar mengajakku pulang, bukan?" hanya sebuah gelengan yang didapat. Jongdae muram.

"kau tidak akan menerima usulan dari _eomma_ , kan?" Jongdae menatap Minseok dengan pandangan yang sangat melas. Lagi-lagi, hanya sebuah gelengan yang didapat.

Jongdae memucat. Dia menatap ibunya dan Minseok bergantian, tidak percaya.

" _EOMMA_! JANGAN MEMPROVOKASI MINSEOK!"

 _Kerja sama yang menghasilkan_.

"bagaimana kabar Luhan?"

"dia sudah lebih baik, _eomma_. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah bisa tertawa, makan _kikimbab_ , mengomel, bahkan berteriak pada Sehun." Minseok tersenyum untuk menutupi kebohongannya.

"benarkah? Boleh besok aku menjenguknya?"

Minseok terkejut saat mendengarnya. Kesehatan Luhan belum sembuh total, dan bagaimana jika _eomma_ mencurigai keganjilan dari ucapannya? Bagaimana jika _eomma_ bertanya pada Sehun? Bocah tengil seperti Sehun tidak pernah bisa berbohong, dan sangat bodoh dalam hal berbohong.

"entahlah _eomma_ , Sehun dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Bahkan untuk mengetahui kabar Luhan saja, kami harus mengirim perwakilan dan menitipkan salam."

"benarkah? Seburuk itu?"

"ya. Sehun sedang sensi dengan kami semua, terutama para suami." Minseok berbisik untuk melanjutkan. "Jongdae menjadi incaran musang buas."

"YA! DAE-AH! KURASA MINSEOK HARUS MENCARI SUAMI BARU!"

" _EOMMA!"_

"MULUT BUSUK MU ITU PERLU DISUMPAL!" Minseok tertawa geli mendengar ejekan _eomma_ yang dilontarkan untuk suaminya.

"AIH! SAYANG! KAU BUKANNYA MEMBANTUKU MENCUCI BAJU, MALAH MEMBOCORKAN SEMUANYA PADA _EOMMA_ KU?" Minseok menggeleng sambil tersenyum mendengar ocehan Jongdae yang sudah sangat sering didengarnya setiap hari. "MALANGNYA NASIBKU! YA! KEMBARANKU YANG HITAM! DATANG DAN BANTU AKU!"

 _Eomma_ Jongdae dan Minseok tertawa keras mendengar keluhan Jongdae. Mereka tertawa ringan sambil saling menggenggam erat, meresapi kebahagiaan yang mengalir melalui pembuluh darah hingga menuju jantung dan menciptakan getaran yang sungguh menenangkan jiwa.

Minseok sangat bahagia bisa menjadi salah satu keluarga Kim yang sangat baik dan ramah. Minseok tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari orang lain kecuali keluarga Luhan. Minseok bergetar saat mengingat momen-momen itu.

Getaran pada tangan Minseok dirasakan oleh _eomma_ Jongdae dan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah sendu. " _wae?_ "

"tidak apa-apa, _eomma_. Aku hanya merasa bahagia saja." Minseok menatap dalam mata _eomma_ Jongdae dengan perasaan haru yang dalam. "rasa bahagia mengalir kedalam arteriku hingga kejantungku." Perlahan, lelehan air mata Minseok turun melalui pipi gembilnya. _Eomma_ Jongdae tersenyum hangat.

 _Kaulah dunia bahagia itu..._

 _Kaulah dunia yang akan kutuju..._

"teruslah aliri hatimu dengan rasa syukur. Dengan rasa itu, kau akan menuju jalan bahagia. Dimana ada tempat yang akan selalu menjadi alasanmu untuk selalu pulang."

Minseok merasa sangat bersyukur, dan akan selalu bersyukur untuk itu. Sebuah lengan melingkari lehernya dari belakang dan ada sebuah kepala bersandar dipundak sempitnya.

"kau akan selalu pulang padaku kan?" terdengar nada kekhawatiran dari suara yang selalu dia sukai itu.

"aku alasanmu untuk pulang kan?" tangan itu mengerat pada leher Minseok dan membuat Minseok menjadi begitu bahagia. "aku kan?"

Minseok melepaskan rengkuhan itu dan membalikkan badannya kearah Jongdae yang sedang membungkuk karena merangkulnya. Minseok memegang kedua sisi wajah Jongdae dan tersenyum lembut.

"dimanapun kau berada –" Minseok tak kuasa menahan lagi air matanya yang turun semakin deras. "kau tempatku pulang, Dae-ah."

"kau tempatku pulang dan akan selalu menjadi tempatku pulang." Jongdae tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia sangat bahagia, mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Minseok.

"aku tidak ingin yang lain. Aku hanya ingin kasih sayangmu. Tak ada yang lain."

Jongdae tersenyum lembut. "jadi aku orang yang sangat berharga bagi semua orang?"

Minseok dan _eomma_ Jongdae melongo mendengar ucapan Jongdae. "semua orang bilang bahwa aku sangat beharga bagi mereka."

Suasana berubah tiba-tiba, yang semula suasana haru berubah dalam sekejap menjadi suasana yang penuh dengan aura kepedean yang dikuasai oleh Jongdae.

" _eomma_ pernah bilang bahwa aku berharga saat akan menikah. _Appa_ bilang begitu saat aku telah menikah. Dan Jongin bilang juga saat aku baru bangun dari operasi."

"aku bohong."

Semua menoleh dan menemukan Jongin datang sendiri sambil membawa beberapa kantung plastik yang berisi makanan karena terlihat dari tulisan restoran yang ada di plastik.

"aku dipelototi oleh _appa_ agar saat kau siuman, aku hanya boleh berkata hal-hal yang manis padamu." Jongin berjalan dan duduk di sebelah _eomma_ nya namun berbeda sofa. Jongdae terkejut mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. "lagipula, kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Jelas saja _appa_ dan _eomma_ berkata kau berharga, karena kau anaknya. Dan, Minseok karena kau suaminya. Itu wajar sekali." Jongin mendapatkan pukulan dibelakang kepala dari _eomma_ nya setelah selesai berbicara.

"kau jangan mengatakan itu padaku." Jongdae bersuara. "aku merasa tersakiti." Jongdae berkata sambil memegang dada kirinya dan berekspresi seolah-olah sangat tersakiti.

"kau berlebihan." Jongin bersuara lagi, dan lagi-lagi mendapatkan pukulan sayang dibelakang kepalanya.

"walaupun itu hanya bohong belaka, kau tempatku pulang." Minseok menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Jongdae dan menciumnya lembut.

 _Hanya kau tempatku pulang..._

 _Aku akan selalu menunggumu pulang..._

"kalian akan terus berciuman didepan kami, begitu?!"

* * *

 _ **Maafkan daku~**_

 _ **Maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang. itu dikarenakan, kemarin minggu ada acara untuk merayakan 1 muharram. lalu, mau update eh si laptop rusak. hadeeh... hujani hamba kesabaran Tuhan... daku juga kemarin mengalami gegana yang luar biasa karena baru ditolak cowok yang daku sukai #curcol. daku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple Family**

 **Exo member**

 **Romance x family x comedy x friendship x drama**

 **Typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **Sehun milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan kedua orangtuanya (berat hati mengakuinya)**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **PART 3**

Kris menyesap kopi dengan santai sambil menikmati pemandangan indah yang tersaji dihadapan rumahnya. Kris tersenyum hangat, mengingat-ingat masa lalunya sebelum menikah dan merasa beruntung.

Zitao sedang merawat bunga-bunga cantik didepannya sambil bersenandung riang, tidak memperdulikan panasnya sengatan matahari yang menyinari kulitnya dengan sombong.

Zitao menyiram bunga, membersihkan rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh disekitar tanaman favoritenya. Zitao merasa bahagia, memiliki tumbuhan tercintanya dapat tumbuh dengan subur dihalaman depan rumahnya.

"aku tahu kau punya bokong sexy, Zi." Suara Kris terdengar. Zitao menatap balik Kris dan memiringkan kepalanya imut. "kau akan tetap seperti itu? Kau tahu, aku orang yang sulit mengendalikan hormon, bukan?" Kris mengerling pada Zitao yang menatapnya bingung.

Zitao baru sadar dengan keadaannya sekarang. Ia sedang membungkuk untuk menyiram yang kebetulan berada tepat dihadapan Kris yang sedang duduk dibelakangnya. Zitao meringis, lalu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Zitao membereskan peralatannya lalu menghampiri Kris dan duduk disebelahnya. Zitao tersenyum manis, yang dibalas dengan semburan asap rokok kewajah manis Zitao.

"aku tersenyum manis, kau malah menyemburkan asap pada mukaku." Zitao cemberut. Kris malah tergelak dengan keras.

"berhenti seperti itu, Zi. Apa perlu ku ingatkan lagi yang barusan?" Zitao mendelik tidak suka pada Kris. "aku tipe orang yang suka mengingatkan, loh." Kris tersenyum miring.

Zitao mendengus keras, "kau dan Sehun sama saja." Kris tetap mendengarkan dengan rajin. Dia suka menatap wajah manis Zitao dari samping seperti ini. "untung aku dapat kau." Zitao memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Kris.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Sehun lebih tidak terkendali hormonnya." Terdengar nada menjijikkan dari suara Zitao. Kris mendelik tajam.

"darimana kau tahu?"

"Luhan."

Kris tertawa nyaring, memenuhi pendengaran Zitao. "apa yang lucu?" Zitao memandang kedepan, tidak memperdulikan Kris yang menatapnya sedari tadi dengan pandangan memuja.

"kukira kau tahu atau pernah merasakan keganasan Sehun." Kris terkikik, merasa bahagia bahwa apa yang dipikirannya tidaklah benar.

"kau pikir aku jalang yang suka berganti-ganti pasangan? Apalagi aku sudah bersuami." Zitao mengerutkan kening.

Kris tidak menjawab, melainkan tetap memandang wajah manis Zitao hingga melupakan rokok yang tadi disedotnya terlupakan dan mengenai punggung kaki Kris hingga membuat laki-laki itu mengernyit merasakan perih.

"aww..." terdengar ringisan kecil Kris.

Zitao menoleh dan mendapati Kris membersihkan abu rokok dari kakinya. Zitao tidak perduli, kembali menatap jalanan didepannya yang tampak ramai dengan ibu-ibu rumah tangga disekitar rumahnya sedang berkerumun.

"tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku." Zitao berkata tenang dan menerawang jauh kedepan, tak terbaca oleh siapapun. Kris hanya diam dan menunggu Zitao melanjutkan ucapannya.

"kurasa, keganasan Sehun boleh juga." Kris mendelik. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan Zitao. Sedangkan Zitao, hanya tersenyum menawan dengan tatapan menerawang. Membuat Kris memanas.

Tangan Kris bergerak cepat untuk menangkap pergelangan tangan Zitao, namun sialnya rokok yang tadi diletakkannya dipinggir meja tersenggol oleh tangannya dan mengenai kaki Kris yang satunya. Kris menggeram sakit.

Zitao tidak perduli dengan keadaan Kris, berdiri menjauh menghampiri kerumunan ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang lain. "aku benar-benar harus mencobanya." Zitao berkata ceria sambil lalu dari hadapan Kris.

"ZITAO!"

Zitao hanya terkekeh, tidak membalikkan badannya sedikitpun.

"bercanda kali _ge_. Kau garing sekali."

 _Kau hanya untukku_

 _Hanya padamu aku menyerahkan seluruh hidupku_

* * *

Kris tetap tenang, menghisap rokonya sambil memandang kosong meja makan yang terhampar dihadapannya. Sebenarnya Kris sedang resah, hatinya sama sekali tidak tenang sejak Luhan masuk kedalam rumah sakit.

Zitao juga mondar-mandir keluar masuk dapur. "hentikan merokokmu, _ge_." Zitao mengingatkan dengan lembut sambil membawa sebuah piring berisi kue yang masih hangat, dan duduk dihadapan Kris.

Zitao memandang wajah Kris yang damai dan tenang, dia suka melihat ekspresi Kris yang tenang dan damai seperti saat ini, namun zitao menyadari ada yang kurang.

"kau tahu aku tidak bisa menghentikannya bukan? Aku tidak bisa tenang sama sekali, Zi. Aku dan dia sudah hidup berapa tahun bersama?" raut wajah Kris masih menyiratkan ketenangan, namun sorot mata dan nada suaranya terdengar sangat gelisah. Zitao menghela nafas, menyadari betapa dalamnya perasaan Kris pada Sehun sebagai kakak kandung.

"aku tak bisa berhenti merasa khawatir, jika Sehun masih digeluti perasaannya." Kris menghisap rokoknya dalam. Zitao hanya memandang iba pada Kris. Sejak dulu, Kris memang mempunyai ikatan batin kuat dengan Sehun, sejak Sehun baru dilahirkan hingga sekarang. Kris sangat menyayangi dan mencintai Sehun, melebihi rasa cinta kedua orang tua mereka.

 _"cinta dan sayangku pada Sehun begitu besar, Zi. Maaf.—" Kris menunduk sedih dihadapan Zitao yang sedang terperangah. "sebagai saudara." Kris buru-buru menambahkan._

 _"aku punya ikatan batin kuat dengan Sehun, Zi. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa jika suatu saat nanti, aku lebih memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan Sehun dibandingkan denganmu?"_

 _Zitao tersenyum masam. "melebihi orangtuamu?" suara Zitao terdengar lirih._

 _"mereka harus membagi cinta dengan rata. Kepada kedua anak mereka, dan pasangan mereka. Sedangkan aku—" Kris mengangkat kepalanya menatap kedua bola mata Zitao, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang sedang duduk disalah satu bangku di taman sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "seluruh cinta dan sayangku kuserahkan padanya." Kris tersenyum tulus dan hangat pada Sehun yang masih menatap mereka heran dari jarak yang lumanyan jauh._

 _Zitao melihat senyum Kris yang begitu menawan hingga menggetarkan hatinya, walaupun itu bukan untuknya. Zitao faham, cinta perlu pengorbanan. Dan Zitao akan berusaha keras untuk itu._

 _"aku akan berusaha keras." Zitao berkata mantap hingga membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun dan menatap Zitao. Kris melihat kilatan kesungguhan dimata indah Zitao, akhirnya Kris sadar dan akan membuka hatinya untuk Zitao. Memberinya tempat dihatinya, bersama dengan Sehun._

Zitao teringat kembali masa-masa saat dia menyatakan cintanya pada Kris dulu, dan mendapat jawaban yang diluar perkiraannya.

Zitao menggenggam tangan Kris yang diatas meja dengan lembut, mengirimkan energi berupa cintanya yang begitu besar pada suaminya. Kris tersenyum manis, lalu menekan rokok pada asbak yang ada didepannya hingga mati dan balas menggengam tangan lembut dan hangat Zitao.

 _I_ _love you_

 _I love you too_

* * *

Kris kesal setengah mati. Dia terjebak diantara kerumunan orang-orang dengan berbagai jenis. Dia merasa sesak dan mual, dia ingin muntah sekarang juga. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar menatap kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

Kris merasa kalah. Selalu saja seperti itu. Dia akan dengan mudahnya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju dengan apa yang diucapkannya, walaupun saat itu Kris juga sadar apa akibat dari anggukan kepalanya yang ringan.

Kris menatap Zitao yang ada didepannya sedang tertawa bahagia, terkadang cemberut saat dia kalah cepat dengan orang lain hingga membuatnya semakin imut dimata Kris.

Kris lelah, bahkan dia lupa sudah berapa lama dia berada disini menemani Zitao yang tak kunjung usai. Padahal, sebelum berangkat Zitao sudah berkata, _"sungguh, ge. Aku tidak akan lama, hanya sebentar saja. Sebentar."_

Terlalu muluk jika diucapkan oleh seorang Zitao, dan Kris percaya dengan mudah.

Kris tidak mengenal satupun orang disekitarnya, bahkan Kris juga sedikit menyeringai saat tahu ada beberapa orang yang berakhir terdampar seperti anak hilang seperti dirinya. Sama-sama menatap dihadapan mereka yang tampak ribut sekali.

Kesabaran Kris berada diujung. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak. Tidak, Kris menggelengkan kepala menahan amarah yang tiba-tiba menyusup di kepalanya, membisikkan sesuatu.

 _Berada di mall dengan diskon besar-besaran membuatku trauma._

Suatu ide cemerlang tiba-tiba muncul diotaknya. Kris mengambil handphone disaku celananya, lalu menelfon seseorang.

 _"hello?"_ terdengar suara diujung telepon Kris.

Kris tersenyum senang. Perasaan marah, kesal, dan pusing dikepalanya terasa luruh kelantai mengotori sepatu hitam mengkilatnya.

 _"hello?"_ suaranya begitu lucu. Terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sangat manja kepada orang tuanya, dan ada aksen cadel diantara kalimat yang diucapkannya, membuat rasa cinta dan sayang Kris semakin tumbuh besar dihatinya.

Kris tak menjawab apapun dan tetap menempelkan handphonnya di telinga kirinya untuk mendengarkan suara yang Kris sukai selama dia hidup didunia ini. Kris tersenyum saat mendengar suara diujung telepon miliknya berteriak kesal dan memaki-maki dirinya.

 _"idiot!"_ walaupun dikata-katai seperti apapun, tidak akan membuat Kris marah. Justru senyum diwajahnya semakin lebar. Kris sangat suka dengan suara manjanya disertai dengan nada jengkel. Ouh... Kris tiba-tiba merindukannya.

"hello." Kris menjawab dengan nada yang sangat tenang, walaupun wajahnya menunjukka hal lain. Perempuan-perempuan yang kebetulan lewat disekita Kris, terpesonan dan tidak dapat menahan teriakan suara melengking milik mereka, membuat bising dan Kris tidak dapat mendengar suara lawan bicaranya.

Kris menjauh menuju tempat yang lebih sepi.

" _how are you, brother._ " Kris tersenyum miring. " _i miss you, Sehun. Can i see you_?"

Zitao memandang Kris dari kejauhan tempatnya berdiri. Kris sedang duduk disalah satu meja untuk pengunjung yang ingin makan, dan Zitao melihat ada tiga mangkok ramen yang tertumpuk didepan Kris. Mungkin, lain kali Zitao harus menyumpalkan karet kedalam lambung Kris sebelum keluar rumah. Kris itu selalu saja merasa lapar walaupun sudah makan sebelum keluar rumah, dan dia menghabiskan dua piring! Bayangkan saja.

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut untuk mengusir pikiran aneh yang tiba-tiba berkelebat dalam otaknya, berusaha sadar akan kegilaan yang perlahan merayap menguasai pikiran warasnya. Kris itu suaminya, dan bagaimana jika lambung Kris tidak bisa mencerna karet itu, lalu-

"maaf, _agasshi_. Anda baik-baik saja?" lamunan Zitao buyar saat terdengar suara seorang _namja_ dan sebuah tangan yang memegang pundaknya ringan.

"anda pusing?" zitao tidak menjawab dan malah menatap dengan pandangan bingung pada _namja_ didepannya. Namja tersebut sadar akan tatapan Zitao, akhirnya menurunkan tangannya dan membungkukkan badan.

"maaf, saya tidak sopan. Tapi, sedari tadi saya perhatikan, anda terlihat memandang kejauhan lalu menggelengkan kepala berulang kali."

Zitao memandang _namja_ tersebut lalu tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapannya. "terima kasih. Tapi saya baik." Zitao membungkukkan badan, lalu berjalan mendekati Kris yang sedang berbicara dengan riang oleh lawan bicaranya ditelepon. Tiba-tiba, tangan zitao digenggam oleh Kris dan dielus lembut. Zitao tersenyum hangat.

 _Kehadiranmulah yang akan selalu kukejar_

 _Kehadiranmulah kau mengalihkan semua perhatianku_

Zitao menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, menatap dengan khawatir dan jengah pada Kris. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Kris melakukan hal romantis, tiba-tiba dia mual dan muntah di kamar mandi.

Kris meletakkan kepalanya dengan lesu diatas meja dengan keringat bercucuran dan wajah pucat pasi. Zitao meminta tolong kepada pegawai mall untuk mengambilkan obat pusing, minyak hangat, dan air putih.

"aku masih kuat, Zi." Kris berkata lesu. Zitao mengkerutkan alisnya mendengar ucapan Kris. Orang bodoh juga tahu bahwa dia sudah tidak kuat lagi, dan sebentar lagi akan tepar.

"kenapa mereka punya otak? Seharusnya mereka bodoh saja dan tidak datang kemari." Zitao hanya diam sambil memijat kepala Kris dengan lembut, berusaha mengurangi pusing. "ah... menjengkelkan sekali mereka! Lihat saja, akan kutebas mereka semua." Zitao sama sekali tidak menjawab igauan Kris yang mengumpat.

" _noona_ , _gwaenchana_?"

Zitao menolehkan kepala dan menap _namja_ didepannya yang datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan membawa jaket tebal. "kenapa memakai jaket tebal diawal musim semi?" tatapan Zitao mengikuti pergerakan _namja_ didepannya.

"dokter melarangku mendekati istriku jika aku sakit, walaupun hanya pilek saja." Zitao tersenyum.

" _hyung_ kenapa?"

"dia pusing karena tiba-tiba disekitarnya menjadi ramai setelah makan."

"lalu _hyung_ muntah?" zitao menangkap ekspresi kekhawatiran dari sorot mata dan nada suaranya.

Zitao sekarang faham. Berapa kalipun dia berusaha keras agar bisa mengurangi rasa sayang Kris pada Sehun, dia tidak akan pernah bisa. Dan, selicik apapun cara yang akan dia lakukan, dia tidak akan bisa. Tapi, zitao akan menolak opsi pilihan terakhir.

"ya. Dan dia tidak berhenti mengoceh." Zitao mengelus lembut rambut Kris yang basah oleh keringat.

" _hyung_ harus dipijat telapak tangannya dan telinganya ditiup. Jangan berikan obat apapun atau minyak, itu akan membuat semakin parah pusingnya." Zitao diam dan melakukan apa yang diberitahukan Sehun padanya dalam diam.

"yang hanya _noona_ perlu lakukan adalah berusaha agar bisa berdiri sejajar denganku dihati _hyung_." Zitao terkejut mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Sehun benar, Zi." Sebuah tangan merangkul pundak Zitao dan ciuman lembut mendarat dipipi kanannya.

"kau hanya perlu menaiki beberapa anak tangga lagi."

 _Ya, hanya beberapa anak tanggal lagi_

 _Harus berusaha lebih keras lagi_

" _hyung_ , kau harus jalan sendiri. Kau itu berat."

* * *

 **Perhatian untuk para pembaca, dimohon untuk selalu _view._ ini saya dapat banyak pembaca gelap dan itu membuatku sedih.**

 **semoga yang view masuk surga.**


End file.
